1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to the pretreatment of fuel being supplied to a furnace or boiler. More particularly it relates to fuel pretreatment devices to enhance combustion properties of the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different approaches have been taken to improving the efficiency of burners for commercial, industrial and residential furnaces and boilers. While some approaches have dealt with modifications and improvements to the equipment itself, others have concentrated on improving the combustion properties of the various fuels used. One technique used to improve the combustion properties of fuel is ionization. Commercial fuel ionizers for both stationary furnaces and boilers and for mobile combustion devices such as vehicle engines have been on the market for some years. Ionization of the fuel is generally imparted by either permanent magnets or electromagnets.
All such previous devices, however, have been complex and use intricate flow paths for the fuel. Prior efforts to design and use straight, in-line ionizers have been unsuccessful, in that they have been unable to produce any significant improvement in the combustibility of the fuels on which they are used. The complex units are effective, but are quite expensive and therefore their use is discouraged.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a simple, straight, in-line device which will enhance the combustion properties of common fuels.